The present disclosure relates to a printer that performs printing based on print data, and to a non-transitory computer-readable storage medium storing a printer control program.
A printer is known that performs printing based on print data while relatively moving a carriage, on which is mounted a print head that discharges ink, with respect to a fabric held on a platen. In this type of printer, white ink and color ink are used. Generally, the base is printed using the white ink by the printer after a pretreatment liquid is applied onto the fabric by the user before printing, and printing is performed on the base using the color ink.
In the above-described printer, a processor that controls print processing is connected, via a bus, with a plurality of structural members that include a first print portion control circuit (a first discharge control portion) and a second print portion control circuit (a second discharge control portion) by parallel connection. In contrast to this, for example, it is proposed that the first discharge control portion and the second discharge control portion are connected with the processor via a connection device that forms a serial connection, such as a USB hub or the like, and the processor that controls the print processing outputs print data to the first discharge control portion and to the second discharge control portion, respectively. In this type of case, when a power source of the printer is turned on, a USB host controller detects devices that are connected to the USB hub and automatically assigns an address to each of the connected devices and performs notification. The address is an ID that identifies each device and is used in transmitting data between the processor and the devices.